


You're wrong

by SacredAndWild



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, quickbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие ошибаются в простых вещах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 23.3.15

Он был пьян. Не настолько сильно, чтобы не передвигаться самостоятельно, но достаточно для того, чтобы упасть.

До такой степени Реми ЛеБо не напивался довольно-таки давно. Причиной этому послужил тот факт, что Пьетро пропадал неизвестно где уже три недели. Никто в Сервал даже предположить не мог, где он находится. Лорна, как его сводная сестра, тоже качала головой на это странное поведение. Но Реми не считал это «странным поведением», наоборот, Пьетро поступил ожидаемо.

Он сбежал сразу же после пресс-конференции, и его нигде не было. Команда его не особо искала, видимо, не желая его видеть в своих рядах вообще, что казалось странным, ведь сотрудничество было взаимно хорошим. Если не считать отношений Пьетро и Реми в команде.  
Добравшись кое-как пешим ходом до здания компании Сервал, Реми поднялся на лифте в жилой отсек, игнорируя надоедливый скрипучий голос робота. В коридоре его остановила Лорна, преграждая ему путь.

\- Что не так? - недовольно вопросил Креол, изо всех сил силясь не выдавать своего состояния, но кого он обманывал. Лорна, порой, выпивала не хуже самого Реми.

\- Полагаю, именно так ты ищешь Пьетро? - спросила она, складывая руки на груди.

\- Я искал, Лорна, искал, - помотал головой он, зажмурившись - этого делать определённо не стоило. - Но, кажется, все бесполезно. Он не хочет, чтобы его нашли.  
Лорна сощурила глаза, затем хмыкнула.

\- Ты его точно хорошо искал?

\- Хочешь сказать, ты его видела, - мрачно отозвался Реми, пытаясь обойти девушку.

\- Да. Он появился сегодня утром. В девять, - пожала плечами она. Голос её звучал беспечно.

\- А я ушёл без пятнадцати... - хмыкнул Креол. - Где он сейчас?

\- В своей комнате, - махнула рукой Лорна, но после добавила:

\- Будь осторожен, он... Немного не в себе.

Кивнув, Реми быстро зашагал в комнату Пьетро, на удивление совершенно точно, не сбиваясь с пути, как это было ранее. В его-то состоянии.

Комната спидстера не была закрыта, и Реми вошёл без стука, но тут же застыл на пороге, приоткрыв рот. В комнате царил полумрак.

Возле двери валялась верхняя часть униформы Сервал, пропитанная кровью. И Реми знал, что кровь определённо принадлежит Пьетро. Сам же спидстер лежал в кровати на спине, каким-то куском ткани зажимая рану на животе. Но это мало спасало - кровь просочилась и сквозь ткань.

Реми будто вмиг протрезвел, подскочив к кровати Пьетро, протягивая руки, чтобы осмотреть рану, но спидстер только на удивление сильно ударил его по руке и отвернулся, тихо простонав.

\- Да в кого же ты такой упрямый? - выругался Креол, уходя за аптечкой.

Принеся все нужное, Реми сел у кровати Пьетро и тихо позвал:

\- Хэй, ты позволишь мне помочь тебе? 

\- Мне не... - начал было Пьетро.

\- Лучше заткнись, знаю я твоё «мне не нужна помощь». Проходили уже, - пробормотал Реми, выискивая в аптечке перекись. - Сядь, и я подмогу тебе обработать рану, - он тяжело глянул на спидстера, который нехотя сел в кровати и повернулся к нему. - И лучше молчи.

\- Ты пьян, - заметил Пьетро.

\- Это не помешает мне помочь тебе, - отрезал Реми, отнимая его руку с тканью от живота. Кровь из раны полилась с новой силой, и Креол распознал ножевое ранение.

\- Серьёзно? Пьетро, ты серьёзно дал себя ранить ножом? - он едва сдержал смех.

\- Я заслуживаю этого, - поморщившись, проговорил спидстер.

\- Но, а я-то нет, - вздохнул Креол, ладонью надавливая на плечо Пьетро, заставляя лечь - он не думал, что рана серьёзная, хотя мог бы это отметить, видя количество крови. Не особо заморачиваясь, он плеснул немного перекиси на рану, а затем смочил ею вату, принимаясь убирать кровь.

\- О чем ты? - спидстер зашипел, машинально вскидывая руку, чтобы коснуться раны. Реми перехватил руку, несильно сжимая.

\- Я не заслужил того, чтобы ты мучился, - покачал головой он. - Я не хочу этого для тебя.

Пьетро фыркнул.

\- Это тебя не касается.

Реми рассмеялся тихо, покачал головой.

\- Ошибаешься, - с улыбкой сказал он, складывая из бинта прокладку и прикладывая ещё к ране, затем он закрепил ее по краям лейкопластырями.

Пьетро приподнялся на локтях, с интересом смотря на него, но Креол заставил его лечь обратно, надавив на плечи руками.

\- Я нуждаюсь в тебе, - проговорил Реми, распечатывая новую упаковку с бинтом.

Пьетро молчал. Кажется, он задумался. И это было хорошо... Наверное.

Вскоре Реми заставил Пьетро снова сесть, чтобы перевязать рану. Завязав бинт покрепче, Креол отстранился и посмотрел в задумчивое лицо спидстера. Его взгляд был устремлен в пространство.

\- Хэй, ты в порядке? - Реми легонько тронул его за плечо, обеспокоенно хмурясь. Возможно, поднимется температура, но ЛеБо теперь уж точно будет рядом. Когда он его нашёл.

Пьетро снова не ответил, и тогда Реми скинул с себя ботинки и куртку.

\- Ложись давай, - скомандовал он, а сам лег по другую сторону кровати рядом с Пьетро.

Спидстер лег на спину, прикрыл глаза и больше не шевелился. Реми придвинулся ближе к нему и положил ладонь на его рану, отмечая частое дыхание Пьетро.

\- Почему ты сказал, что нуждаешься во мне? - спустя время вдруг спросил Пьетро. Реми, уже почти было задремавший, тут же открыл глаза, прогоняя сон.

\- Потому что так и есть, дорогой, - он приподнялся на локте, подался вперёд и поцеловал спидстера в губы. Ответа не последовало.

\- Никто не может нуждаться во мне, я плохой человек, - мрачно проговорил спидстер.

\- Не неси чушь, ты нужен своей дочери, сестрам и...мне.

\- Настолько, что ты напиваешься вместо того, чтобы искать меня? - резонно подметил Пьетро, криво ухмыляясь, уставившись на Креола. Он был прав. Но и ошибался в то же время.

\- Я искал тебя.

\- Я не хотел этого, и ты знаешь, как мне важно быть прощеным, - он прикрыл глаза, шумно выдыхая.

\- Ошибаешься, - снова повторил Реми, и улыбнулся уголком губ.

Пьетро нахмурился, но ничего на этот раз не сказал и не спросил, видимо, чувствуя себя неважно. 

\- Ошибаешься, потому что ты прощен. Не всеми, но своей семьей точно, и это самое важное, поверь, - заверил Реми, снова укладываясь на подушку, не сводя взгляда с изнуренного лица Пьетро. Протянув руку, он коснулся его лба. 

Лорна убьет их обоих. У Пьетро действительно поднялась температура.


End file.
